


So, I'll Play God Now

by MerryDreaming



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Violence, but dangit if i'm not gonna try, i'm not exactly sure how tags work here, peri's priorities are completely in order, rating is mostly to be safe because i'm not sure what violence is on the rating scale, squish noises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryDreaming/pseuds/MerryDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peri came out here to attack dragons, and she's honestly having such a good time right now.</p><p>(spoilers for Revelation!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, I'll Play God Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically nothing more than a hypothetical 'okay so what if some of the characters and Anahkos had their own unique little dialogues for fighting against him'.
> 
> This is the result of that. God help us all.

This wasn't exactly the kind of fight that Peri signed up for when she was enlisted to become Xander's retainer. It was still strange to think about, really--that they'd gone from attempting to retrieve her lord's little sister, all the way up to knocking on the Invisible Dragon's door and deciding to knock him out themselves.

Really, it was kind of amusing, the more she thought about it--it was so absurd, something considered impossible, and it caused Peri to laugh.

"What is so funny?"

...Oh, right. She forgot that she was standing in front of the god's unusual head.

Head. Thing. The orb thing with the eyes. ...Really, it was all so absurd the more she looked at it, and she was tempted to laugh again.

"It's just really, really funny!" Peri twirled her lance, staring right up at the abomination before her. "You're so silly looking, with your weird eyes and squishy orb body. Do all gods look like this when they get mad? I think once we're done here, I wanna get more gods angry."

"Make your move or  _die_ , human--"

That caused Peri to shift her gears, properly this time, landing a nice hit against what was left of the god.

All she could make out was the squishing noises as she withdrew her lance--not her partner, who was probably telling her to get on with it already, that she needed to stop playing around and just end it already.

Peri didn't care. Peri only grinned at the new, odd plaything in front of her.

"Kee hee! Well, I always wanted to know if gods had guts or not when you kill 'em, so this is the _perfect_ chance to find out!" Peri prepared a second shot--the Brave Lance light as air in her grasp, stabbing once more into the creature in front of her. Peri would give it this much--Anankos was absolutely no joke, and was taking her hits in fair stride. It both excited her, and made her a little scared.

She only hoped that the others were far enough away from the oncoming attack--she could see it coming, the magic emanating from the core of her playmate.

This was gonna hurt.

Anankos fired off his breath at the puny, insufferable target in front of him. It caused one hell of a crater in front of where she should be, that's for sure, but...

When the dust cleared, there wasn't even a bloody splatter to be proud of. Just the sound of someone childishly sticking their tongue out at him, just a little ways away.

"Missed me, missed me! ♪" Peri was surprised that her horse reacted so fast--she'd have to thank him later and give him some really good vegetables once this battle was finished. As it stood now, though, there was some killing to do, and Peri had a look of sheer glee on her face.

" _ **And now you gotta bleed for me!**_ "

Her next move was surprisingly swift--her eyes alive, bright, and filled with every intent to spill the blood of the being in front of her.

Peri drove her lance as far as it would go--the squishing noise filling her ears, once again, and with it...

With it, the being in front of her finally expired.

* * *

 

"...W...waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!"

All was said and done now--the world was saved, Anankos was dead, and everyone could be at peace. Hoshido and Nohr could build something resembling a future, now that the threat that drove them into this whole mess was taken care of. Even still, there was a teeny, tiny problem that plagued this whole situation...

"Peri? Why are you crying...?" Felicia's voice was a surprising cut through the general chatter that was taking place around them--Peri looked to the maid, her face streaked with tears and eyeliner. "Please don't worry--everything's going to be okay now! You killed the last part of that dragon all by yourself, you should be proud!"

"But everything's  _not_ okay, Felicia!"

"But why? I don't understand what--" "Of _course_ you don't understand!"

Peri was throwing a temper tantrum and she didn't even care. "That weird god turned into water and _it didn't have any guts at all_! And now we're not gonna be able to fight again because the war is over and I'm not gonna get to see a god's guts! It's not faaaaair!"


End file.
